Kenusu
by Shikonjewl
Summary: A war between humans and demons collide in Feudal Japan, converting villagers into a new race of demon slayers called the Kenusu When a young demon slayer, Hope, meets the mysterious demon lord of the Western Lands. She is taken into an ...


My name is Hope – Hope Tamasuku – I am the rightful leader of a large group of humans that are driven with the desire to reclaim the land that was once, rightfully ours. We are the demon slayers – not so long ago, in the age of my forefathers, the human race was at the mercy of countless demons that had roamed the land. Destroying all that had crossed their path – humans were helpless—worthless—weak, in their eyes. Then when all hope had seemed faded, my grandmother among other demon slayers found an advantage that would redirect the course of the future…

**Fades into anime**

An eerie silence seeped through the lifeless plains as Hope hid in the cover of darkness of the tree line, overlooking an empty meadow onto a fairly steep cliff. Her eyes sharp, awaiting the signal that demons were approaching. She was only seventeen years of age, and was a beauty of incomparable stature. Her soft blood red hair lay flat and greasy behind her ears, it was clear she hadn't bathed for days due to the war. She crouched on one knee as her matching dark burgundy eyes kept watch over the skies without a flicker of her movement. She was ready…

The war between the humans and the demons had been going on since my father was a small child. My grandmother had tried to warn the demons stating that humans did not wish to fight—however they would not allow with this fear and killing any longer. The demons found this infuriating, that mere humans would dare challenge their honour and strength and thus they decided to hunt down and kill every last human in the western lands. The demon slayers were now left with a difficult choice, either they leave this land or stay and fight possibly losing their lives. Some of the villagers had deserted us and headed towards the south… long pause They did not make it alive, …instead their heads were collected and put on display to warn the us, they're was turning back…Since that day our army more then tripled the amount of warriors…

Hope drew in a soft breath, her excitement of the battle growing more and more with every minute. Hope broke her stare to see the small army of demon slayer women behind her, awaiting the signal as well. The young woman to Hope's left was her best friend "Ayumi."

Ayumi sensed she was being watched and gave Hope a warm smile, she looked a little pale. Hope tried not to laugh, it seemed Ayumi always got nervous before a battle…

"Don't worry Ayumi…" Hope played in her memory, from before they left in the morning. "You'll be fine, we've been through loads of battles before, why let your nerves get to you today?" Hope asked.

"It's not me that I'm worried about… what about you and the others?" just then worry spread into Ayumi's face.

"Listen! Nothing's going to happen to you, anyone or me! We're a team and we won't let anything happen to us…"

"Promise?" Ayumi asked. Hope smiled, "I Promise…"

An arrow lit with fire flew high into the air silently, and quickly which snapped Hope back into the present. The signal was lit…

With a slight flicker of Hope's hand, the front rank of her army formed a line beside her. Without any sound they poised their arrows down onto the untouched meadow of grass awaiting their unsuspecting visitors to arrive.

After what seemed ages, Hope's warning had been realised. A small army of about twenty enormous, snake-like demons came busting through the opposite side of the tree line, smashing and ripping the tree's roots from beneath the earth.

"Not yet…" Hope muttered under her breath, awaiting the demons to come into target range, "Just a little more…" Her bow slowly began to shake with anger as her eyes filled with rage.

The one demon who caught Hope's eye was the largest of them all. It had an almost dragon-like appearance with black and yellow tiger strips and a pair of penetrating deep red eyes. It bared its long white fangs at the rest of the demons sliding to a halt, while the others followed. Slowly, it lifted its large dragon like head and inhaled the air while rolling its devilish eyes into its head.

Hope gasped. If the demon caught her army's scent her plan would be ruined. Slowly, Hope signalled the others not to move while grasping a medium sized rock. The demon's head snapped in Hope's direction like a shark, and began to curl its lip releasing a deep growl inside its lungs. Hope started to sweat. Once again she slowly raised the rock to her eye level, then threw it with all her might into the opposite direction.

The demons plunged forward, while stretching their jaws open releasing huge orbs of fire in the direction of the flying object.

"NOW!" Hope bellowed as the arrows flew past her head and into the demons' sides. The demons shrieked with pain as their blood spilled onto the large plains. The black and yellow demon let out a terrifying growl as it ripped the arrow out of its side, and stared into the direction of Hope.

Hope smirked as she reset her arrow.

"Aim for their skulls and hearts!" Hope bellowed once more; "The skin is thin there…Get ready to light your arrows!" The women at the back now came forward and lit the front line's arrows with fire. The demons now all turned their heads to the army's direction, baring their sharp crushing fangs.

"FIRE!" The arrows flew past the demons lighting the surrounding plains on fire, creating a perfect circle around them. The demons shaked their heads defiantly as they themselves made their own circle

Quickly, Hope ran with the rest of the women at the back to the bottom of the small cliff, with two large knifes **called 'soix' an ancient technique of battle style used in the early century. Kewly Nee? .**

Hope gave a sharp whistle and within seconds a dapple-grey stallion came galloping towards her, plated with beautiful silver armour while thrusting its magnificent chiselled head. Without any delay Hope grabbed a fistful of his mane and threw herself onto his back holding one sword in the air. "Ready?" She called out to small army, "GO!" The women cheered as Hope pushed her stallion forward sending him into a fast paced gallop. Tree branches came at her, cutting her unprotected arms and face as she almost seemingly blasted out of the trees jumping the large flames ahead of her.

The demons' eyes grew red with anger as they once again stretched their massive jaws aiming for Hope. Using her shield she let go of the reigns and prepared to cover her face, the demon roached its neck before releasing a huge ball of flames aiming straight for her. Hope turned her horse sharply telling him to run as she threw herself off in the opposite direction merely missing the large orb skinning her side. The demon growled in satisfaction as he slowly slid mouth open waiting to devour his fallen victim, Before Hope could get to her feet the huge demon struck her with its massive tail sending her flying. Hope began to scream in pain as streams of blood sprayed into the air. The demon chirped excitedly as it circled Hope, releasing its snake like fangs.

"Hope!" screamed a familiar voice "HOPE!"

Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of Kenesu, and yes I apologise for the loooooooooooooooooong chapter! Tee hee, Please send me a message and tell me what you think… Sesshie's coming real soon I promise! Maybe Inuyasha too…I haven't decided. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
